A. Field of Invention
This invention relates to the field of stabilization of 3-isothiazolone compounds.
B. Description of the Prior Art
3-Isothiazolone compounds are among the most successful commercial biocides but suffer from a problem regarding chemical instability. Many stabilizers and stabilization methods have been proposed and used, among which are those disclosed in patent applications assigned to Rohm and Haas Company.
Metal nitrates (referred to in this field as "salt") have been used to stabilize isothiazolones, but salt stabilization has certain disadvantages. Salt free systems have been proposed by Amick, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,824,957, but require certain alcohol solvents. The Amick system has disadvantages in certain systems in which the biocide protects a hydrocarbon because the Amick glycols are not miscible in the hydrocarbon.